


Who am I

by The_smollest_bebe_child



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Danny, Demon Carmilla, F/F, Hollistein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, starts out young then they grow up, the dean is satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_smollest_bebe_child/pseuds/The_smollest_bebe_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is trying to summon satan to dind out who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I

/Carmilla/

I stand outside Mother's office with my ear pressed to the door trying to find out what they are saying.  
"Ma'am that same human girl is trying to summon you again," Mr.Mhoores says standing infront of my desk.  
"Again that makes like, what? fifteen this month?" Mother says with a sigh.  
"Yeah fifteen this month plus the ten from last month, and I have a feeling she's not going to stop until you actually show up," He says with a deep frown forming across his mouth.  
"Tell you what Mr.Mhoores I'll go up there if she reaches 20 times trying and tell her to stop, and if she doesn't well then you're gonna have to make her now aren't you Mr.Mhoores?" Mother says a slight smirk on my face, knowing that Jonathan has been waiting for his first assighnment on earth for 50 years.  
"Yes ma'am," He chuckles with a huge grin on his face.  
A dinging noise comes from Mr.Mhooress wrist band. "It's her Ma'am," He smiles even wider at just the chance to get an assighnment.  
I start to teleport before he gets the chance to finish is sentance.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I yell as i show up in a chalk pentagram.  
Did she really use yellow chalk? Looking around I see a small girl hiding in the shadows of the room. "You can come out. I mean you did summon me right?" I say staring intently at the silouette of the girl.  
As she steps into the light I notice that she can't be more then 10 years old. "Y-your the d-devil?" she asks quitely stumbling over her words.  
"No but my Mother is, and now that that has been answered can I ask why you have been trying so hard to summon Mother?" I ask raising a single eyebrow.  
"My mother died when I was eight my father when I was nine, and they both left me letters to open on my tenth birthday which was four months ago. My fathers letter told me in extreame detail how to summon you and my mothers told me how to summon God. I tried to summon God for two whole months, but no one ever came so I've been trying your Mom but you're the first person to come for me." she says looking down at her feet.  
"What's your name?" I ask starting to wonder if this girl is telling the truth.  
"Laura Hollis, and you are?" She says her eyes shining with tears when we make eye contact.  
"Your the famous John Hollis' daughter! Your Dad was like the most famous demon of all time before he got exiled to earth for loving and angel! That must have been your Mom this is so cool." I say exitment coming over my face and voice. " And my name is Carmilla Karnstein," I add as an after thought.  
"Yeah that's what my Dad said in his letter, and my Mom's had the same story," she says with a wide grin.  
"I'm going to call Mother she's going to want to take you with back home with us when she gets here," I say starting to calm down.  
"Where is home exactly?" she asks curiously.  
"Hell"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you wanna follow me on tumblr its thecarmillageek and my art blog is thatgrungegeek. stay loving.


End file.
